The Distance between Us
by PiperFox
Summary: Set after my story 'What might have been' Lucy survived the attack in Season 6 and become good friends with Carter. Lucy moved to San Francisco to continue her training after deciding that Chicago had too many bad memories. The story continues with their
1. You've Got Mail

You've Got Mail

**AUTHOR: Piper Fox**

**SERIES TITLE: The Distance Between Us. (Set after Series One: What Might Have Been. **

**FEATURE CHARACTERS: Carter and Lucy (plus some of the others who appear from time to time) Friendship/Relationship/Angst  
SUMMARY: Lucy and Carter survived the attack in Season 6 and become good friends. Lucy moved to San Francisco to continue her training after deciding that Chicago had too many bad memories. The story continues with their separate lives. Note: Cheryl Wood and Orla Visnija are original characters who will be introduced in this series. **

**April 2001:**

John Carter stumbled though the door into his apartment. Wearily, he dumped his bag on the counter and headed straight for the coffee. He poured himself a refreshing cup of coffeeand went to the fridge. Inside, to his dismay he found an empty carton of milk. "Dave!" he yelled.

"Yeah?" Dave Malucci's husky voice echoed from his room.

"Why is there an empty milk carton in the fridge?" he asked, as Dave appeared carrying a large bowl of cornflakes.

"Um . . . argh . . . sorry." Dave shrugged, as that was obviously all he could manage between mouthfuls of cornflakes.

Carter grimaced and decided to let it go. "Did we get any mail today?"

"Yeah, a power bill."

"Great . . ." Carter muttered, wondering what the damage to his bank account would be this time.

Dave continued, "A nice smelling letter from your Gamma . . ." Carter grumbled again. "Oh and another letter. From San Francisco, Lucy I guess." Dave wandered out of sight as Carter's attention shifted to the letter. _"Lucy!"_ Apart from a few brief phone calls they hadn't been in contact since January. The thought of her suddenly had his heart racing. Taking his black coffee in hand, he sat down, and tore open the letter.

_Dear John_

_I love San Francisco! It has got to be the best city in the world (no offence to Chicago or anything). Sorry I've taken so long to write, it's just been so busy for me in the past month or so. About a week after I got here I found the cutest little apartment. It's a bit pricey, but I couldn't resist. Especially after staying in a hostel for a week - it was driving me crazy. Last night I cooked (yes I Lucy Evalyn __Knight cooked!) for Orla, who lives across the hall from me. It wasn't a bad meal considering my lack of talent in that area (as you know). I think she enjoyed it or was just too polite to mention otherwise. We met on the day that I moved in and pretty much hit it off. I was very glad to find someone like her since I was unfamiliar with the place. I wish you could meet her, she has an amazing personality._

_Work is going really well. I'm learning a lot, but it is taking the energy out of me. San Francisco General's ER is very similar to Cook County, but it's also very different. My supervising doctor is Cheryl Wood. She has helped me a lot, and I get on with her quite well. No dramas like when I first became your student. I'll never forget the guidance you gave me though, you really did help me a lot you know. I've really grown in my work as a doctor, Carter; I bet you wouldn't believe I was the same Lucy Knight that stumbled into the ER nearly two years ago. Can you believe it's been that long? So much has happened, so much more to come I guess. I'm becoming a pro at all the procedures that used to trip me up. Coming here was the right decision, but I miss you and everyone else and I can't wait until you give me an update on what's been happening over there. Things finally seem to be coming together for me now and I'm very happy. I hope you are well and that I hear from you soon._

_Love Lucy_

Lucy Knight smiled as she put down the ink pen she was holding. In the back of her mind she wondered what the real reason was behind her lack of contact with Carter. These thoughts faded as she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in Orla, its open," she called.

The door opened and in strode a confident woman of about Lucy's age. She had shoulder length brown hair, which lightly caressed the outline of her attractive face. She had inquisitive green eyes and refined red lips. She wore a sleeveless grey jersey and dark jeans that showed off her well proportioned figure.

"Hey Lucy . . . what are you looking so dreamy about?"

Lucy frowned as if she didn't know what Orla was talking about. "Dreamy?"

"Yeah, so who's the guy?"

"What guy?"

"C'mon Lucy, I've seen the way you get sometimes. You go all quiet and get this faraway look in your eyes. It's time you confessed," she announced.

"But . . . well I . . ." Lucy wasn't sure what to say or how to begin.

"Fine." Orla sprang forward and snatched the letter off the table.

"Orla!" Lucy tried to stop her, and a chase around the apartment ensued, but in the end she failed miserably.

Orla skimmed the page with her eyes. "Dear John . . . I'll never forget the guidance . . . I miss you . . . LOVE Lucy." She emphasised the word love.

"This is the John Carter you told me so much about? The 'mentor' of yours?"

Lucy nodded slowly feeling suddenly helpless. Even though Orla knew a great deal about Lucy's past, she didn't know about the 'relationship that wasn't' with Carter.

"Something happened that you didn't tell me about . . . am I right?"

Lucy nodded again. "We almost got together."

"I knew you were hiding something."

Lucy then recounted the whole disaster of Exam 6 and 'the relationship that wasn't'.

Orla listened intently until Lucy had finished. "Do you still love him?" she asked quietly.

Lucy paused. "I don't know if I ever did . . . being here kind of dulls my feelings. We weren't compatible.

Orla suddenly smiled. "I know exactly what you need girl, and that's a good night out. Come with me to my office party tomorrow.

"I don't know . . ." Lucy seemed reluctant.

"It's the perfect way to lose those pangs of unrequited love . . ."

"Go on Lucy, it's about time you got over Carter. You've been hung up on him for far too long."

"You're right . . . I'll come." Lucy agreed and little did she know it, but she was about to set in motion some events that would change her life forever.


	2. The Devil You Know

The Devil You Know

**Note: Just a short one. **

**May 2001:**

_Dear Lucy 20/05/01_

_Thank you so much for your letter. Everyone in the ER was delighted to know how you were getting on in San Francisco. Chicago is the same as ever. I have been put in charge of your replacement. His name in Dominique and he is rather obnoxious at times. You know, when I first met you I didn't think I could ever get a worse medical student, (sorry!) but now I know that I was wrong. Anyway, as it turned out you were not as bad as I had first thought. You might have been annoying but you were a talented doctor. Dominique is just annoying and as for talent as a doctor that has yet to be proved. As far as news goes Peter and Cleo are engaged. They are going to marry early in August. I'm glad that they are so happy together. Peter has even asked me to be his best man!_

_Hopefully all will go smoothly for them. Speaking of marriages Mark and Elizabeth finally made it down the aisle in April. They are so happy now that Ella has arrived. I'm glad they have something to celebrate after the rough time they've had with Marks cancer. Malucci is still as annoying as ever and I'm sorry to have to tell you but he has taken over your old room in the apartment. I know what you're thinking right now, Luce, but I was desperate. It was kind of like better the devil you know, than the one you don't. He's always up to no good. Exorcism in the ER: Need I say more?_

_Abby has joined the staff as a nurse because of something to do with her ex-husband not paying for her tuition. She and I are fast becoming friends. I recently took a trip with her to Oklahoma. She's been having problems with her mother who is bi-polar, but not on her meds. It's good to know I'm not the only one with family issues! Gamma is fine and sends her best wishes. I'm the only one that seems to be standing still, although some things don't change. Weaver is just as cantankerous as ever, she's just called me, there's a MVA coming so I'd better go. I guess I'll just have to keep you posted._

_Love John_

"So much for some quiet time," John Carter muttered. He'd been on for fourteen hours straight and finally thought he could have a moment's peace so he could write to Lucy. However, that obviously wasn't to be. Unenthusiastically, he stood up, stretched and left the Staff lounge to meet the incoming trauma. He approached two paramedics who were lifting a stretcher from the back of an ambulance. "28 year old female, lacerations to the head, neck and left leg; minor LOC, BP 100 over 80 and pulse 90." one of them said, efficiently giving Carter the run down on the patient's condition. Luka, Kerry and Abby came outside to greet another ambulance that had arrived. _"It's going to be a long day."_ Carter thought, as he struggled to summon some energy for the work ahead. _"And where on earth is Dom?"_


	3. The World at her Feet

**World at her Feet**

**July 2001:**

Lucy's eyes poured over every inch of Carter's letter. He had given her information about nearly everyone in the ER, but only scant details about his own life. She had pulled the letter out from the desk drawer in her bedroom, it was the second time she had this week. She hoped she would get some inspiration for what to write in reply. She suspected something deeper in his letter that he wasn't letting on. She figured it had something to do with Abby, but as far as she was aware Abby was with Luka. _"I guess that's the dilemma." _She pondered the situation, knowing all to well the pain of unrequited love. "_What can I write? How happy I am, how fantastic work is? How much I barely think of him these days?" _Lucy sighed and let her mind wander back over the past few months.

**Three Months Earlier:**

Lucy swayed to the beat of music. She was in a middle of a crowded dance floor _"Orla was right, it was such a good idea to come to this party." _Suddenly, it dawned on her. _"I'm free . . ." _She closed her eyes.

Orla watched Lucy dancing with a group of her friends, a smug grin on her face. _"God, I'm good." _

A good looking man with broad shoulders and smiling eyes approached her. "Orla, who's your friend?" He motioned towards the Lucy.

Orla let out a soft laugh. "Jason . . ."

He smirked back at her. "I'm just asking, and besides hooking up with a workmate at an office party is too obvious."

Orla couldn't help but smile. Jason Massey was her boss. He was anything but a player, having stayed with his last girlfriend for two and a half years. Their breakup was amicable, but he had barely dated since.

"Now is that the company paid alcohol talking? Or are you seriously interested?"

Jason raised his eyebrows as if to feign innocence. "I'm a good boy, only a small amount of Coruba induced misbehaviour I promise."

"Alright then, but I warn you – she's a Doctor!" Orla strode over to Lucy.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Orla grinning at her. "Lucy, there's someone who wants to meet you."

"What?" Lucy mouthed as she couldn't hear over the music.

Orla pointed in Jason's direction. Lucy nodded an followed her over to where he was standing.

"Lucy, I'd like you to meet my boss, Jason. Jason this is Lucy, she lives across the hall from me." Orla introduced them, winked slyly at Jason and trotted back into the throng of people on the dance floor.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Lucy said, feeling suddenly shy. "Why do I get the feeling this is some kind of set up?"

"Because it is." He smiled warmly, his green eyes sparkling.

Lucy's eyes widened, surprised by his boldness. She glanced in the direction of where she last saw Orla.

Jason laughed. "Sorry, I don't bite. Well, not unless you want me to."

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. _"Orla, I'm going to get you for this." _However, deep inside she already trusted this handsome stranger. "Maybe later . . . can Iget you a drink?"

Lucy beamed at the memory of meeting Jason. _"It's strange how love finds you when you're not looking," _she mused. Her new life in San Francisco was full of highs. Under the tutelage of her resident Cheryl, her procedures had improved dramatically and were varied in difficulty. Last week she was able to follow through on the case of a 42 year old woman who presented with abdominal pain in the ER. She ran the tests and correctly discovered that the patient required an emergency hysterectomy. Invited to assist on the surgery she was with the surgeons when they also discovered a cyst of the left ovary and had to remove it. Lucy had the bonus of being on-hand to provide follow-up care for the patient. She felt it was one of her most rewarding cases yet.

"_You have a bright future with us, Ms Knight."_ Kevin McCarthy's words floated in her head. _"You'll have your pick of internships when you graduate."_

Lucy couldn't contain her happiness when she had recounted those words to Jason at dinner last night. Their relationship was progressing steadily. She understood his need to take things slowly and was thankful he didn't judge her when she had recounted the skeletons in her past. Again, she let her mind wander.

**The night before:**

"That's fantastic Lucy," Jason said. "Now, what are you gonna have? I fancy the fish."

"Chicken!" They exclaimed at the same time.

"Damn, you know me too well!" Lucy laughed. "I love you." It slipped so easily out of her mouth. "Sorry, I . . ." she started to explain.

"Don't be." He reached over and took her hand in his. "I didn't expect this either, I know how you feel Lucy." He didn't fidget, he didn't look away, but held her gaze intently. Instantly, Lucy knew what they shared was something unique. It was the mutual feeling that their souls had become intertwined and begun a journey together. A journey that neither of them wanted to stop.

Lucy sighed and looked fondly at John's letter. A wave of sadness suddenly washed over her. A feeling of what might have been tore at her heart. Carefully, she took the letter and placed it gently back in the drawer.


End file.
